


Mystic Messenger one-shots

by RyuuLu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, more tags to be added after time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Mystic Messenger I had completly forgotten I had written... Mostly Jaehee/MC at the moment
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Kudos: 5





	1. To hear your voice

♢MC POV♢

When I was younger, I learned about an old saying that a single phone call could change your life. Back then, I didn’t believe it, now… now I know better.

Why wouldn’t I? My life had after all taken a sudden change and all it took was a simple, creepy text conversation with a person that called himself Unknown, finding myself in a spot I never thought I would end up in.

I knew then my life had started to change, but that it would change into something like this. Forced to live in a small apartment, an apartment that used to belong to another person. The creator of RFA, a woman that I quickly learned was dearly missed by the rest of the members.

Within hours, I was placed to take over her work, planning and inviting people to a charity. All within the span of a week.

I had help, help from the members, members that is slowly turning into friends. Constant there, finding organisations and people to invite. Edging me on to do my absolute best and putting a smile on my face as they tried to make the best of my situation.

A situation that had turned from good to worse. Going from the ability to leave the apartment when needed to be told to stay inside the apartment at all cost. And with the fact that I wasn’t allowed to touch most stuff in the apartment didn’t make it easier. I didn’t want to set of the alarm in the building.

Finding myself, sitting on the floor, leaning towards the wall. My phone resting on my lab, I couldn’t help to at least feel happy that the rest of the members are safe and sound, that they have someone close by to protect them and keep them company. I was left with only chatting with them, alone in a building where I know no one and can’t leave.

Feeling the phone vibrating on her leg, I turn to my eyes down in time to see the screen light up. Grabbing hold of the phone, not looking who is calling, I answered.

Hearing the voice on the other end of the line, I could feel the stress, worry and sadness wash away. Just hearing her voice brought a smile to my face and warmth to my body.

It didn’t mean that I wasn’t smiling when the rest of the members called to make sure I was alright; it was however not the same smile.

To hear her voice was a gift, a gift I find myself looking forwards to every day. Hearing her confession that she had called to her my own voice, warmed me and I could feel how more and more butterflies were forming in my stomach.

The feelings that is going through my body is feelings I had never felt before and something told me, I wouldn’t be able to find these feeling again if I ever lost them. With a glance towards my hand, I could almost imagine a red string hanging from my pink finger.

I had managed to find my true love; the only thing now is the fear of her never seeing me as anything else than a friend.


	2. The promise

♢MC POV♢

  
The silver haired man’s eyes were locked on the three bags and two boxes that had been placed down in front of me. “This can’t be all?” He asks, turning his attention towards me. “It’s all I have.” I answered, looking down on my things. I had been living a small and simple life before I had been pulled into the life of a RFA member.

Life had become hard after joining RFA, I did however not regret my decision on joining. The opportunity had led me to meet some of the best people I could ever dream of finding. Along the way I had managed to find out exactly what I could do, the party had been a success. Meeting the members of RFA was a big part of that happy feeling I had have that whole day.

Looking up at Zen once more, I couldn’t help but to smile slightly at the reaction he was showing about the lack of things I have. The emojis that had been created for their chat had been well done, they were to the point on what she could see in front of her right now.

“Well we need to fix that!” Zen says, once he managed to pull himself out of the chock, a look of determination now taking over. Shaking my head with a smile, hearing the door open behind Zen, I looked past him to see Jaehee standing in the door opening. “What is taking you two so long?” She asks, looking between me and Zen.

“Look here! This is the only thing she has! We need to take her out on a shopping trip!” Zen tells Jaehee, turning his head to look at her at the same time as he points towards my things. “I’m happy with the things I have.” I told him and I could see how Jaehee smiles.

“Just let it go, we have time to figure things out.” She tells the star with a shake of her head. “Now come on, we can’t stand around out here all day.” She adds, nodding her head towards the door. “She has a very good point.” I comment, bowing down to grab hold of the boxes.

“Fine, but one of these days I’m taking you two out for a shopping round.” Zen answered as he takes my bags. Jaehee steps into the apartment building once more, with me and Zen following her. Looking around myself as we walked, I couldn’t help but to smile slightly as I took everything in.

Reaching Jaehee’s apartment, I could see that our twos are not as different, the big difference are the posters and props from various of Zen’s plays. “You truly are a devoted fan.” I commented, turning my attention towards Jaehee to see her smile. “Yeah, it was my get away after all.” She answered smiling warmly. Zen reaches us, stopping beside me to take everything in. “You have things even I don’t have.” He comments, his eyes growing large in surprise.

I could see hoe Jaehee blushes slightly. “Come with me, I did promise you we could watch one of his plays.” She comments, nodding her head slightly towards Zen. “The Jalapeno one?” I asked with a smile, only feel it grow bigger when seeing hers.

“That DVD is already in, so it seems like a good fit.” She answered, shaking my head slightly I put down the boxes to follower her over to the couch. Jaehee starts the TV up as I sat down beside her. “Do the two ladies wish to have something to drink?” Zen asks, after he has dropped my bags beside the boxes. Both Jaehee and I nod our heads to his question. With a small nod of his own, he turns and heads for the kitchen.

Starting up the DVD, Jaehee puts the controller on the table and leans back beside me. Glancing at her from the corner of my eye, I could see a smile growing larger and larger as we watched the play. A few minutes into the play, Zen returns with three cups, handing one to Jaehee first before me. As he looks at the TV screen himself, I can hear him let out a small sigh. “I still don’t understand why they kept pulling my shirt open.” He comments, earning a laughter from both me and Jaehee.


End file.
